Forgotten but not gone
by chequeredsweetheart
Summary: The Garwin family have been looked down upon by the citizens of Ipswich and disowned and forgotten by the other Covenant members since they lost their money in 1929. It would have stayed that way except that Tyler needed a cheap mechanic. Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - (Slight AU, still with powers, the events in the film could have happened just remove Reid from them! Which isn't too hard as his part wasn't nearly big enough!!!!!!!)**

**Many years ago in the Wall Street Crash of 1929 the Garwin family lost their money and their social standing within the small minded town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. Looked down upon by the self righteous citizens of Ipswich and abandoned by the other Covenant members, the family have been forgotten by the older members and were never known to the younger generations, until the youngest descendant of the Simms lineage happens to need a cheap mechanic.**

This is slash! If it offends do not read!!

I do not own the Covenant I have merely purloined the characters! In addition the basic plot for this story comes from _**'The Incredibly True Adventures of Two Girls in Love'**_ which I strongly recommend!!

_Enjoy!!_

* * *

Tyler winced at the loud clunk that reverberated through the hummer as he turned the corner and prayed to the God of motor vehicles that the hummer would at least make it to the garage before she conked out completely. Finally a grotty grey sign informed travellers in peeling red paint that they were approaching 'Garwin's Gas Station and Garage'. Tyler sighed in relief and had to physically restrain himself from putting his foot down and speeding the final few hundred yards. He wouldn't even be coming this far for the repairs if his parents hadn't got so pissed off with his constant scrapes and scratches that all repairs were now coming out of his allowance. The repairs weren't even his fault half the time, he had learnt the hard way to never, never let Pogue behind the wheel of his hummer.

Finally the hummer shuddered into the garage forecourt and Tyler sighed in relief as he turned off the engine and hoped that Pogue was right about this place being cheaper than the in-town garage.

"Hey" Tyler practically flew out of his seat and let out a loud yelp that he would vehemently deny afterwards. Scrambling out of the hummer he tried to compose himself before returning the 'hey' with a shaky 'hi'.

"So, I'm guessing you either need gas, you have a problem with your car, or you're just really lonely." The blonde in front of him was dressed in possibly the scruffiest clothes Tyler had ever seen. He had baggy blue jeans on which were slipping down his hips, ripped in a variety of places and covered in a number of unidentifiable marks and stains, a once white t-shirt which was now streaked with mud and oil and an orange check shirt, creased and holey and rolled back to the elbows showing muscled forearms also streaked with oil. The sneakers that were peeking out from beneath the baggy jeans were once black converse all stars which appeared to have seen better decades.

"huh?" Tyler suddenly realised the blonde was speaking.

"I said, how about you take a picture, it might last longer" The blonde's cocked an eyebrow at Tyler and grinned.

"Shit, sorry, look, my car is making a really weird clunking noise whilst I drive and I don't know the first thing about cars so erm…"

"Ok, give me one second" The blonde popped the hood with practiced ease and stuck his head into the engine. "Hmm… aha …yep, you have a bad bearing shell. Pretty recent model so lemme go check, we might have some and I can fit it now"

Tyler watched the blonde wander back into the garage and frowned. He was sure he knew the kid from somewhere, he just couldn't place him. It was beginning to annoy the hell out of him as he went through every single place he could have met him; definitely not one of Spencer finest, not dressed like that anyway, he could have met him at Nicky's but he'd remember the guy better if he was a regular so…

"You, my weird spaced one, are in luck, we have some bearing shells." Tyler spun around and was met with another blinding grin as the blonde guy shook a bizarre engine part at him. Tyler sighed inwardly, there was not way he could keep calling this guy 'the blonde' it just felt stupid.

"So…" Tyler sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and tried to figure out how to ask this question without sounding incredibly rude. "I, erm, have I seen you around here before?"

"Lived here my whole life so unless you've been blind until recently I would be guessing that you've seen me before" The reply was muffled by the fact that 'blonde guy's' head was still stuck under Tyler's hood but Tyler still got the playful tone which accompanied the snarky reply. Relaxing slightly he continued.

"No I meant recently"

"Oh, well, I'm in great demand these days so public appearances have to be limited" Tyler rolled his eyes, this guy was nuts. He released a breath into his hair ruffling it as he glanced about the forecourt. Nothing out of the ordinary in a garage, a little untidy perhaps and the equipment was maybe a little unorthodox, a mop was just visible jammed into a car's front holding the hood open. Wait a mop, that's where Tyler had seen the guy.

"You were at the charity ball preparations on Friday weren't you?"

The guy emerged from under the hood, face now matching his arms and clothes, streaked with oil. "You caught me, what was it that gave me away, wait don't tell me I was careless wasn't I, left too many clues?" 'Blonde guy' was grinning again and Tyler couldn't help but notice how his ice blue eyes seemed to sparkle with his smile. Tyler shook himself hard and when he had re-zoned 'blonde guy' had his head back under the hood and was talking again.

"…lucky you dropped by, any longer and the whole bearing shaft would have gone, and that my weird friend is a very expensive job" Tyler blinked in confusion and then continued on his own strand of conversation.

"You were mopping the stage, I saw you" Tyler realised just how childishly self-proud that had sounded as soon as he said it and was wishing he could take it back when he heard 'blonde guy' laughing to himself from inside the car and thought he'd missed something.

"Huh?"

"You sounded so proud of yourself then, 'I saw you' made it sound like you'd witnessed something immense" Tyler scolded himself harshly to prevent the heat pooling in his neck from rising to his face but he suspected from the fact that the grin morphed into a smirk that he was unsuccessful.

"I'm Reid Garwin" 'Blonde guy' stuck out his hand, eyes still sparkling captivatingly and Tyler had to blink several times before regaining enough concentration to smile, clasp 'blonde…' no 'Reid's' hand and shake it.

"Tyler… Simms, Tyler Simms, pleased to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" Reid released Tyler's hand and swept his own outwards dipping into a low bow and Tyler was horrified to find he was disappointed to lose the feeling of the strong, calloused hand gripping his own.

"Now if you'll excuse me Mr Simms, I shall just get your bill" Tyler didn't see Reid go back into the garage as he was too busy inwardly yelling at himself for suddenly feeling, well, funny, over a strange guy who he had met twenty minutes ago, and strange was definitely the word.

"You really should stop that" Tyler nearly jumped three feet in the air as Reid suddenly appeared behind him.

"Stop, stop what?" Tyler tried desperately to stop his voice and his hand shaking as he handed over his credit card to Reid who stuck in the little portable machine he had and typed in some numbers.

"The spacing thing" Reid didn't even look up " I hear it can be very bad for your brain, gives it time to think of all sorts of wacky things before you bring it back to a very disappointing reality." Reid handed Tyler's card back and Tyler realised from the grin decorating Reid's features that he was gawping at the young man. Tyler closed his mouth, then opened it again to say something, anything to save himself from further embarrassment.

"Just sign there" Reid pointed to the receipt he'd given Tyler along with his card and Tyler looked from the receipt to Reid for a moment before scribbling his signature, thrusting everything back at Reid and hurrying to his hummer.

Tyler sat in the driver's seat, seconds away from a head in hands moment waiting for Reid to lower the hood. He didn't look up until he heard a polite tap on his window.

"Yeah"

"You gave me something that I think belongs to you" Tyler frowned momentarily before Reid handed him a small piece of plastic through the cars open window. It was his credit card.

"Thanks" for some reason desperate not to seem like a total idiot in front of Reid Tyler tried to repair some of the damage he'd done. "I'm not normally that spacey, or that much of an idiot or…"

"No problem, we all have our off days, it may be hard to believe but sometimes I am no where near this smart-mouthed and funny" Reid winked and Tyler couldn't help but feel so much better because of it.

Reid stepped away from the hummer and Tyler was about to drive away when something occurred to him.

"I guess I'll see you at the meetings for the Charity ball?"

"You will indeed, unless you go back to being blind" Tyler shook his head and started the car. He watched Reid disappear to a small blob in his rear view mirror and sighed. At least he knew the guys name, he couldn't exactly think of him as 'blonde guy' forever.

Reid grinned as he watched the hummer and its quirky occupant disappear down the road towards town. At least he'd found out the guys name, he couldn't exactly keep thinking of him as 'spaced out guy'.

* * *

TBC

**Reviews are my poison so GIMMIE!!! Please =0)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so who hates me?

I am a very bad person for leaving this update sooooooo long, I hadn't actually realised it had been over a year so if no one reads this I will totally understand!

Anyway thank you so much to all the lovely people who wrote reviews for this and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! I am going to write some more of this now so hopefull there won't be such a huge gap between chapters this time.

Again... very sorry!

* * *

Tyler stared absentmindedly at his Coke, ignoring the crowd jostling around Nicky's and tried to work out where his life had gone wrong. Had it always been this way and he hadn't noticed before or was it a recent development? He supposed he was showing how spoilt he was by moping about his life when he attended a private, fees only school, had a massive car and was dating one of the most attractive girls in the area, but... on the flip side, he hated his school, it was full of posh dicks, his car meant he was designated driver for _everything_ and his girl friend was also one of the most annoying girls in the school; and his eighteenth birthday was looming ever closer and wasn't that an issue he wanted to avoid.

"Ty Ty?" 'Oh yeah, his girlfriend was also the most airheaded person he had ever met'

"Hmmm?" 'Don't give her an excuse to talk, don't give her an excuse to talk'

"You're being really like spacey, Sarah and Kate are gonna think you're on drugs or something and I so cannot date you if they think that" Tyler bit his tongue, then worried his teeth into the burning pain in an attempt to over-ride the response that was pleading to be used. Luckily before he lost the battle the aforementioned females arrived and provided a distraction. Unfortunately that led to an all consuming need to escape the squealing and the 'OMG did you see such and such' conversation.

Without bothering to interrupt the flow of giggling and gossiping to make an excuse he pushed back his chair and without a backward look weaved his way through the gyrating bodies packed into every inch of Nicky's and headed for the relative quiet of the bathroom.

"Fuck me" he slumped again the once white concrete tiles of the bathroom and let his head thump back painfully, hoping the shock might jolt his brain into a new thread of thought.

"Well, we've only just met..." Tyler's eyes flew open and he looked frantically for the source of the strangely familiar voice. Suddenly he noticed a plume of smoke coming from the end cubicle, the door slightly ajar and steeling himself, he crept, why he crept he didn't know, down to the end of the bathroom and pushed the door open.

"Boo"

"R-Reid?"

"Y-yes! We meet again oh spaced one! Destiny has brought us together once more. Fag?" Tyler stumbled back slightly.

"Pardon?"

"Would you like a fag? A cigarette? A cancer stick?" Tyler blinked and looked down at the crumpled packet of cigarettes being thrust at him violently and almost sighed in relief before realising with a jolt that Reid was still waiting for a reply.

"I don't"

"I bet." Reid smirked before removing a cigarette from the packet which he then pocketed and sticking it in Tyler's mouth before he could object. He then whipped out a battered looking lighter, grin widening.

"Breathe in" Unable to do anything other than what he was commanded Tyler inhaled sharply and then spluttered uncontrollably as acrid smoke filled his lungs and choked his breath out of him.

"No need to try and swallow the thing!" When Tyler's eyes cleared from the moisture that had filled them during his choking fit he saw Reid was grinning down at him holding Tyler's cigarette in one hand, the lighter in another and had a fresh cigarette clamped between his teeth.

Tyler straightened and snatched back the smouldering cylinder sticking his tongue out at the still smirking blonde.

"Gently with that fag! They cost me... oh well technically they should have cost me $6.50 and just because they were free doesn't mean you can abuse them.

Tyler grinned and took a second drag on the rapidly diminishing cigarette pulling a face at the hot taste.

"How can you like doing this?" The smoke caught in his throat making him gag on the words but he managed to make himself understood, or at least he hoped he did. Reid laughed anyway and puffed out a perfect smoke ring.

"So, what's got you moping in here when you could be out there gyrating to the latest noise" Reid flopped back against the chipped porcelain sink and stuck his cigarette back into his mouth whilst patting himself down, Tyler presumed in search of another.

Sighing Tyler settled next to him, handing his barely touched cigarette back and watch Reid's pale, nimble fingers pinch out the end and tuck it behind his ear, catching a wayward strand of blonde hair as he did so.

'Oh shit' Tyler shook himself violently, he was staring at this guys hands. Not a good idea. In fact the perfect way to get himself beaten up. He realised Reid was watching him, still grinning, still waiting for an answer.

"Just... bored. And my girl friend is... well you think I'm an air head? I am nothing compared to her!" Reid said nothing but his smile softened notably and he dipped his head slightly, fiddling with the zippo lighter in his right hand.

"What? What!" Tyler didn't understand, anyone else looked at him like that he'd have come over all paranoid and clammed up or got defensive but with Reid, he'd known the guy for approximately a day, only half an hour if you just counted all the time they'd actually spent in each other's company and yet even though Reid was probably about to mock him to death or something, he didn't care.

"What!" Tyler poked Reid in the side and to his delight the blonde squirmed away. Tyler's grin spread and he began poking Reid violently in his side until the blonde boy held up his hands in surrender, pressed up against the wall of the bathroom and Tyler was almost crying with laughter.

"Sorry" Reid smirked. "I was thinking you aren't an airhead. You're just a little spacey sometimes" Tyler found himself blushing madly and not knowing what to say shuffled back over to his previous place by the sinks. Reid's grin shone and after lighting up another cigarette he positioned himself in front of Tyler and proceeded to study him.

'Ahh there it is' Tyler was almost relieved to have the familiar feeling of panic return as Reid stayed silent and continued to stare at him.

"Will you just say something" Finally he snapped and whacked Reid on the arm, harder than he intended but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Sorry, I was just wondering what else you were worked up about. I mean, it can't just be your girlfriend. Girls can be bad, but not that bad." Tyler shot back a half hearted smile and was slightly unnerved to find he was considering it, actually considering telling a guy who already thought he was a little spacey that he... well it was definitely a bad plan.

"I dunno! You don't know Amanda like I do."

"Amanda Reynolds?" Tyler nodded.

"Hmm she is a bit of an air head, ace in the sack though." Tyler choked on his own air and gawped at Reid, eyes wide in disbelief.

"She slept with you. No offence but you, a non trust fund son of a..."

"Watch it!"

"Garage owner! I was going to say garage owner" Reid looked dubious then grinned.

"Yeah. She and me, nothing deep and meaningful you understand just a few times round the boat deck. See the thing with rich girls is, they look down on you, find you disgusting but a few dirty words in their ear and they are ripping their panties off for you."

"Reid!" Reid couldn't help but burst out laughing at the almost scandalised look on Tyler's face.

"Tyler!" Tyler glared at Reid's mocking but he had to admit he was rather half hearted in his taking offence. Reid's laugh was infectious and his blue eyes were sparkling again, shimmering in the pale bathroom light.

"So, tell me! What is going on in your little head?" Reid settled next to him against the sinks, rapping his knuckles gently against Tyler's skull and grinning at the mock reprove he got in return.

"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna sound really 'spoilt brat' when I say this but nothings right. I have an allowance that is more than enough, I go to an amazing school, I get great grades, I have a beautiful girlfriend and really good friends but nothing is right. And on top of that I'm going to be eighteen soon and that is just a whole other mess."

"How come?" 'How come what? oh... crap'

"I... well..."

"Is it your ascension that's bothering you?" Tyler thought he'd gone deaf, his ears rang and his head span, did Reid just say...

"You ok?" Tyler was suddenly aware of Reid's face very close to his own.

"Huh?" Reid sighed in relief

"I said are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm... did you say ascension? As in The Covenant? Sons of Ipswich? Witches?"

"Yeah. I'm the fourth. Garwin. 'S my second name."

"I'm... I didn't know there... I always thought there were three. Three families; Danvers, Parry and Simms. I didn't know."

"No sweat. We've not exactly been major news in the town of Ipswich recently, I doubt even your parents know." Tyler felt sick. He knew from Caleb and Pogue's ascensions that you had to have at least one member of the current Covenant with you during the ascension to ground you and stop the power choking you from the inside as it was released. Reid must have had no one.

"Why. I mean I thought we were supposed to stick together! How did you end up all alone. That's not acceptable! It's dangerous." Tyler noticed Reid had a distant look in his eyes, something akin to an actual smile playing around the corners of his mouth and he stopped his rant.

"What?"

"Hmm?" Tyler shook his head grinning. Then it hit him again and his grin faded with the sinking in his stomach.

"How did it happen?"

"What?"

"The, your family, getting ignored?"

"Oh." Reid looked slightly embarrassed and Tyler was about to change the subject when Reid suddenly continued.

"My Great Grandfather lost all of his money in the Wall Street crash. After that the Covenant members at the time kinda started to ignore him, look down on him. By the time my Granddad was of age the family wasn't spoken of at all. The others pretended we didn't exist and by the time my Dad was eighteen it was like we never had. I don't think any of your parents; even your grandparents were ever told that there was a fourth family. No sweat though. We're better off really. We've got the garage and we don't have to come to any of those silly Covenant meetings that get held whenever there is a threat in town." Reid was grinning but Tyler's stomach was still revolving and he couldn't bring himself to even pretend.

"Did it hurt?"

"Did what..."

"Reid!"

"Yes. Like a bitch." They both sat in silence listening to the distant hum of the music and dancers outside before Reid couldn't take it anymore. He pulled the cigarette from behind his ear and dug in his pocket for his lighter and Tyler found himself watching again, taking Reid's distraction as an opportunity to observe the boy whom he had so quickly become close to.

"So your girlfriend..." Tyler jumped violently and he caught Reid trying to hide his smile behind his hand and couldn't help the grin that spread across his own face.

"What about her."

"Who?

"My girlfriend."

"What about her?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Reid!" By now the two of them were grinning again and Tyler's thump to Reid's arm was half hearted at best.

"Sowwy Ty Ty" Tyler shuddered.

"Urgh don't! She says that!" Reid snorted and took a long drag on his fag.

"If you hate her that much, dump her for god's sake."

"If not for my own" Tyler giggled at his own joke and then realised Reid was frowning at him.

"What" A self conscious flush rose through his body and he looked down.

"Sorry" Reid laughed suddenly "I was just surprised that the spaced out guy can think of a comeback so quick!"

Before Tyler could react the door to the bathroom banged open to reveal a very cross looking Nicky.

"No smoking inside blondie!" Nicky jabbed at the very obvious 'no smoking' sign by the door and glared at Reid before shooing them into the main room Reid giving him back chat the whole time.

Tyler looked around, trying to ignore the increasingly heated argument behind him and noticed his friends and the girls watching him from their regular table, all looking a mixture of annoyed and shocked. Suddenly irritated by their predictable reaction he turned to speak to Reid again only to see him being manhandled towards the door by a fuming Nicky. Reid was shaking with laughter which was preventing him from walking right so Nicky was practically carrying him.

"Reid?"

"I'll see you around Tyler. Don't be too spacey!" Tyler grinned. He had to go and sit with Amanda, so he definitely couldn't make any promises not to day dream. He was also not admitting that Reid's assertion that he'd see him again had left him with a very warm glow in his stomach.

* * *

Please review!

More soon! (I promise!)

Love you guys! xxx


End file.
